Underdog
by Wolfwind97
Summary: The FAYZ has collapsed, but that doesn't mean Gaia will give up without a fight. Quinn, Edilio, and Sam face their foes, but will they win? Who will die?


**A/N: So, I was supposed to do this a long time ago, never got to it...**

**(Quinn)**

The tides of war rained down upon us once the FAYZ barrier collapsed. I had hoped with the fall of the barrier, Gaia and her minions would be defeated, too. However, my luck wasn't that good. Children of various ages, no older than sixteen, ran past me to get to their parents and loved ones. Once the barrier collapsed, the adults and children were able to join together, something they hadn't done in over a year. I searched the crowd for any sign of my parents and eventually found them. Joy filled my heart and I took a step toward them, then stopped. _What will they think of me? I've changed a lot... Will they still accept me even after everything I have done? _I didn't have time to answer my own questions, because my parents saw me. Immediately, they ran toward me as I remained frozen. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see them, but I was terrified of their opinions on the person I had become. My mom reached me first and enveloped me in a tight hug as if she was afraid to let me go again. I hugged her back.

"We've been so worried. Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alive. I've missed you so much..." I felt warm tears fall onto my neck as she cried, which surprised me.

I put my cheek against her hair and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you, too."

She let go of me and took a step back to look at me, "You've grown so much."

I smiled, "I guess." Then, I saw my dad. His eyes shone with mixed feelings and he just looked at me, as if he didn't believe I was there.

"Dad..." I started, but was interupted by several loud screams and gunfire. I whirled around to see what was going on. I saw Sam facing Gaia, Drake, Penny, and Diana with killer beams shining in his hands.

Sam looked at the people behind him, "Get back." Nearly everyone complied. My mom tugged at my arm and I let her lead me away from the imminent battle, the final war. Everyone ran away as the fighting began, only a few remained to help Sam. I ran with my mom and dad, away from the battle. _This isn't right. I have to help. If I don't, then I'll just be a nobody, like I have always been. _Eventually, I realized we had stopped and I watched the battle, my thoughts still racing. Edilio and his soldiers fired the guns at Penny, while Sam tried to kill Gaia and Drake at the same time. Finally, Edilio and his soldiers were brought down by one of Penny's montrous visions, leaving Sam alone to fight the three monsters. Diana just stood back and watched in facination as her daughter created disaster. The three of them ganged up against Sam and had him down in a few seconds, beating him to a pulp. People around me were crying, soldiers were wiped out by Gaia's powers, and others were struck into wordless silence. Every one of them were terrified at the sight, just like me. A man beside me had a metal pipe in his hand and I grabbed it from his hand, then began to force my way through the crowd to join the battle. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, it was my dad.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

I whirled around, "I'm going to help him."

"No, you're not!" Dad yelled and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

I shoved him away, "I'm not the person I used to be! I've survived this Hell for over a year without your help and I certainly don't need it now!" This caught him off guard and I managed to run through the crowd toward the battle. When I came close, I readied the metal pipe in my hand and swung, hitting Drake in the head. The impact sent him sprawling to the ground and I whirled around and hit Penny in the side, hearing her rib crack. Gaia laughed from behind me as Penny and Drake revcovered, then they surrounded us. Sam painfully rose from the ground, "You going to be okay?" I asked him.

"I believe I should be asking you that. Have you gone mad?" Sam asked, his teeth clenched painfully.

There was no time to reply, because Penny pulled a pistol from its holster. Seeing this, I charged and tackled her, both of us wrestling for control over the gun. I knew one thing, I did not want the barrel to point at me. Eventually, the gun flew to the side and I punched her in the face, breaking her nose and making a trickle of blood flow. She roared with pain and rage and continued to struggle. However, I quickly maneuvered until I was behind her with my arm around her neck, restricting her ability to breathe. Penny attempted to get rid of me by using an illusion, but I refused to let it work. I felt her grip on my arm begin to weaken, signalling she was ready to black out. Just as she was about to pass out, I let go.

**(Sam)**

I used my powers to burn Drake until he was nothing more than ashes, but it was difficult considering I had Gaia to worry about as well. Once I saw the Darkness was distracted, I quickly burned to cursing Drake until there was nothing lest other than his ashes, which had already began to reform. An agonizing scream made me jump and I turned to see what was going on. Quinn had let go of Penny and his back was arched in pain, blood trickled from his mouth and nose. I was confused at first, then I saw Gaia smiling, her eyes glowing. Penny rose to her feet, gasping for breath as she retrieved the gun.

"If you try anything, I'll kill your friend." Gaia stated without emotion.

Seeing my defeat, I let the greenish-white light in my hands fade away until I was practically defenseless. Gaia smiled and the glow in her eyes disappeared, which was when Quinn stopped screaming and curled up in pain. I looked at my friend, then at my enemies. Gaia stared at me maliciously, Drake continued to reform, and Penny had the gun pointed at Quinn, who was now attempting to get to his feet. Everything was quiet, the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat and the children wailing in the distance. In that instant, I knew it was over for me. I, Sam Temple, had finally lost. Gaia's eyes began to glow and I waited for the pain, but it never came. Edilio had attacked Penny, which distacted Gaia long enough for me to lift my hands. Gaia yelled angrily as the killer beams cut through her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be. I didn't care that there were hundreds of people watching me kill a seemingly innocent child, this child, the Darkness, had killed hundreds of us. Finally, Drake had reformed completely and charged at me, but Quinn tackled Drake quickly as I continued to kill Gaia. When I thought this was going to be an easy win, reality has to slap me in the face. A gunshot rang through the air and, a millesecond later, I felt a familiar pain in my leg. I collapsed to the ground, my knee bleeding from the bullet wound. Drake smiled at me, enjoying the blood, screams of pain, and sight of his master healing. I glared at him and raised my hands, but Drake fired the gun before I could use my power. I didn't feel any pain, then I realized what happened. Quinn had attacked Drake and grabbed the hand with the gun, using the strength he aquired from his time in the FAYZ as a fisherman. He threw the monster to the ground and the two struggled for control over the gun. Finally, a single gunshot rang out and I knew there would be no more. Only one stood up, the other lied twitching on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around what could once been recognized as a head. Quinn looked at the twitching body of Drake as he tried to reform, horror at what he done freezing him.

"Watch out!" Edilio yelled, but it was too late. I whirled around and noticed Gaia had reformed. She used her powers to throw Edilio, Quinn, and I through the air and we all landed twenty feet away, the oxygen knocked from our lungs. While we were trying to recover, Penny and Gaia attacked. I shot the familiar greenish white beams of light at them, but Gaia had an invisible shield over both of them. Gaia stopped nearly fifteen feet away and raised her hands. In the same instant, Penny created a vision and Gaia used her power to make that vision a reality. It was an awful, unrecognizable monster that smelled like death. The monster's arm swung down toward us and I used my power to burn through the arm, but that was all it done. I barely had time to move before I was nearly crushed. Edilio tried to move around the monster to get to Gaia, but was knocked aside by the monster. He rose to his feet and tried again, this time Quinn followed him with Drake's gun in his hand. Edilio was hit and I heard a loud _snap _echo through the air; Edilio's leg was bent at an awkward angle. Quinn stopped for a moment. "Keep going!" Edilio yelled, pain evident in his voice. Quinn nodded his head and ran at the monster, who was still trying to position itself for another attack. Just as the creature attacked, Quinn slid under it's twenty feet legs like a baseball player sliding to the base. I figured he would attack Gaia, but he attacked Penny instead. He punched her in the face, sending her head reeling back. Penny lost her concentration and the monster disappeared, which surprised Gaia. Seeing my chance, I used my power and shot a killer beam at her, catching her head on fire. She recovered quickly, but I was faster. Her bones crackled from the heat and her organs popped loudly as they burst. Within a minute, Gaia was turned into ashes and I watched as those ashes danced in the wind.

**(Quinn)**

I had Penny pinned to the ground, the gun touching her forehead. When Sam killed the Darkness, relief overcame me. Then, I realized Penny was still an enemy and I felt people stare at me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I looked at the people watching me and saw somebody that looked like a relative of Penny's crying, begging for me to spare the girl's life. _What do I do? What do I do? _I looked back at Penny, who had tears of hatred and defiance in her eyes. The gun began to shake in my hand and I felt the cold hand of fear clutch my heart. I looked back at Penny's relative, then to Penny again. _She's like me. She has a family that cares about her. She survived the FAYZ, even though she was evil. Do I have the right to decide whether she lives or dies? Can I really kill another human? _"What do you think you're doing? Kill me!" She yelled.

I took the gun away from her head for a moment and she took advantage of that. She freed her hand and grabbed the gun. Not expecting this, I tried to regain control over the gun as a loud _bang _nearly ruptured my eardrums. I smelled the smoke rising from the barrel and the blood. _Blood? _I closed my eyes and opened them again, then noticed I was looking at the dark sky. _What happened? _Then the pain coursed through my veins. It was white hot, unimaginable, as if somebody mixed acid with my blood. The familiar, metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I coughed to attempt to get it out of my lungs. Penny stood over me now with the gun pointed at my chest, which was when I understood what happened. She shot me and was going to finish me off, but a flash of light made her crumple to the ground, screaming in agony as her hand melted away and molded with the gun. I coughed again, noticing I couldn't breathe well and nearly choked on the red liquid coming from my lungs. Sam got to me first, worry shining in his eyes. My mom and dad was next, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. My hearing went away and everything began to grow dark. Finally, I sighed and closed my eyes, not caring what happened next.

_Darkness. Pain. Frustration. That was all that was in my little world at first. Then, I created a light to help me see better. I regained control over my feet and walked wherever I wanted to go. Here in my little perfect world, I could do anything. I was the ruler of my world of comatose, not the underdog of the FAYZ. I didn't have to worry about anything, which was a relief. I found I wanted to stay in my world forever, but I knew I couldn't. The absense in my heart was too much of a burden. I missed my friends, family, and the real world. Eventually I left my perfect world and traveled to a different light. A light known as eternal ._

**A/N: I honestly didn't plan for it to end like this. It just kind of came. **


End file.
